I'm the Worst
by Calico Neko
Summary: Maaf, aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama aku sukai - Oneside! KiKuro, KisexOC. R&R please


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Shoai. Straight. OC. Possible Typo(s). KisexOC. Oneside!KiKuro.**

Fic ini pernah Tama publish dgn judul Just 10 seconds & 10 detik saja (udah Tama hapus dari peredaran) dan ini adalah kisah dari temen Tama, tapi tentunya Tama ubah. Iseng2 baca lagi, Tama mikir 'Fic apa ini?! Susah dimengerti!'. Jadi Tama republish & remake. Happy reading, minna.

.

.

* * *

**I'm the Worst**

**By NekoTama-chan**

* * *

.

.

**Kise's POV**

"Kise-kun, aku Natsume Reiko, murid kelas 2-B. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, aku mohon, jadilah pacarku!"

Hah... hari ini bertambah satu lagi gadis di SMA Kaijo yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Biasanya, aku akan menjawab, "Saat ini aku sedang mengejar karir basket dan modelku, jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu".

Tapi hari ini, melihat senpai dihadapanku ini, entah mengapa aku berpikir '_Ah, mirip dengan 'dia' ya..'_. Dan kalimat penolakan yang biasa aku berikan pada gadis-gadis lainnya tidak aku utarakan, karena aku akan menerima dia menjadi pacarku.

"Tentu saja, Natsumecchi! Mulai saat ini kita berpacaran ya."

Ya, mulai hari ini aku berpacaran dengan Natsume Reiko, seseorang yang mirip dengan 'dia'.

Aku berpikir '_Aku benar-benar brengsek. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melupakan 'dia''._

.

**Normal POV**

**-Saat latihan tim Kaijo-**

"Kise, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Teriak salah satu rekan Kise di klub basket Kaijo.

Ternyata itu Natsume Reiko, pacar baru Kise. Kise segera menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri dekat pintu gym dan bertanya dengan nada ceria Kise yang biasa "Ada apa-ssu~? Apakah kau sudah merindukanku lagi?" goda Kise pada Natsume Reiko yang dibalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

Saat Kise berbincang dengan Natsume, Moriyama dan Kasamatsu mencoba menebak siapa gadis tersebut.

"Hey, bukankah itu Natsume Reiko murid kelas 2-B? Apakah dia sedang berpacaran dengan Kise?" tanya Moriyama pada Kasamatsu.

"Dasar bodoh. Hal seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang aneh kan? Itu pasti salah satu penggemarnya". Balas Kasamatsu.

"Ya, tetapi yang ini terlihat seperti... Tidak, aku yakin yang ini berbeda. Aku rasa yang kali ini adalah pacarnya" Balas Moriyama penuh keyakinan.

Kasamatsu menjawab "Haa?" dengan nada tidak yakin. "Kita tanyakan langsung saja pada Kise. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengobrol."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kembali, senpai, hehe". Kata Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali, Kise!" Kasamatsu segera minta penjelasan pada Kise mengenai gadis tadi. "Kami sedang berdebat apakah kau dengan gadis tadi sedang berpacaran atau tidak. Tadi itu hanya penggemarmu yang biasa kan?"

"Haha, apa yang kau bicarakan Kasamatsu-senpai? Aku dan Natsumecchi sekarang sedang berpacaran-ssu." Jawab Kise sekenanya.

"Yang benar?!" tanya sekaligus teriak Kasamatsu dan Moriyama bersamaan.

"Sialan kau Kise, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu!" keluh Kasamatsu terhadap Kise sambil menyerahkan uang kepada Moriyama.

"Eh, jadi ini salahku~?!" tanya Kise dengan nada sedih. Ternyata perdebatan mereka barusan dijadikan taruhan.

"Tapi aku sangat terkejut." kata Kasamatsu.

"Hah, terkejut kenapa?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Kau kan pernah berkata tidak akan berpacaran dulu. Jadi aku merasa ini tidak seperti dirimu. Apa ada alasan tertentu kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Apa yang bicarakan, Kasamatsu-senpai? Ini tetap diriku-ssu, tetap Kise Ryouta. Aku hanya merasa bersalah setiap kali menjadi pihak penerima, jadi kali ini aku yang akan menjadi pihak pemberi."

"Hah, apa maksudmu dengan pihak penerima dan pihak pemberi?"

"Apa tanyamu, tentu saja maksudnya cinta-ssu!" balas Kise riang membuat Kasamatsu kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau mengejekku ya, Kise?!" marah Kasamatsu menendang punggung Kise.

"Hidoi-ssu~". Kata Kise sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Setelah perbincangan barusan Kise mulai berpikir '_Hal seperti itu normal kan?'_

_._

**-Di atap sekolah-**

"Ah, Kise-kun, ada di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" kata Natsume pada Kise yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah.

"Maaf ya, Natsumecchi. Aku sangat mengantuk dan butuh tempat tenang. Ada apa-ssu?" tanya Kise ceria.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu, ehehe" Jawab Natsume dengan nada agak manja dan malu-malu. "Akhirnya kita bisa berdua. Kise-kun biasanya selalu bersama penggemarmu kan? Aku jadi merasa agak gugup."

'_Manisnya..' _batin Kise.

Kemudian Natsume duduk dekat di samping Kise dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kise dan Kise pun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Natsu... Tidak, Kise tidak sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Natsume, tetapi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko, seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya, Kuroko yang menjadi alasannya menerima Natsume menjadi pacarnya. Raga Kise memang sedang bersama Natsume, tetapi jiwa dan pikirannya sedang bersama Kuroko sekarang, tengah saling bersandar.

'_Aku benar-benar brengsek!_' batin Kise sambil membuat jarak antara dia dan Natsume

Natsume merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Kise. Kise tampak banyak pikiran. Kepalanya menunduk dalam di antara lututya, dengan mata yang terlihat memerah.

"Kise-kun, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsume cemas.

"Natsumecchi, maafkan aku, tapi sebaiknya kita berteman saja." Kata Kise tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kise-kun? Kita baru berpacaran 2 minggu dan kau sudah memintaku untuk putus denganmu? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Kalau iya tolong beritahu apa kesalahanku?" rentetan pertanyaan dari Natsume.

"Ini bukan salah Natsumecchi, ah tidak, maksudku Natsume-senpai." Kata Kise membuat mimik Natsume kaget karena nama panggilannya. "Sejak awal semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku menerima Natsume-senpai bukan karena aku menyukaimu dalam artian romantis, tapi karena wajah Natsume-senpai mirip dengan orang yang aku sukai." Jelas Kise tidak berani menatap Natsume.

Hening cukup lama, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar hingga *PLAK, sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi Kise.

"Kise-kun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku!" marah dan bentakan dari Natsume sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat 'memuakkan' tersebut. Natsume berhenti berjalan dan melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa berbalik badan. "Dan kau tau apa pendapatku tentang orang yang sukai itu? Aku merasa kasihan padanya karena dia disukai orang brengsek sepertimu!"

*BRAK, terdengar pintu yang ditutup kencang.

Sedangkan Kise dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, juga tidak memedulikan perih di pipinya dan air mata yang sudah jatuh..

'_Ya, aku memang brengsek_'

'_Siapapun, tolong aku, tolong aku dari perasaan tak berujung ini_'

_._

**-Flashback : Masa Teiko-**

"Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu! Bukan hanya sebagai teman, tapi suka dalam artian lebih!" kata Kise yang menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kuroko. Kise memegang tangan Kuroko sangat erat berharap jawaban memuaskan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Waktu terasa berhenti, sampai kemudian Kuroko mengatakan "Aku juga suka, Kise-kun" yang tentu saja membuatnya Kise senang luar biasa. Hening sejenak hingga Kuroko meneruskan kalimat "Tapi sebagai temanku" yang membuat jantung Kise serasa mau pecah saking sakitnya. "Maafkan aku, Kise-kun, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi aku buruk dengan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima Kise-kun dalam artian lebih." Jawab Kurokocchi ikut memegang erat tangan Kise.

"Apakah karena aku laki-laki, Kurokocchi, makanya kau tidak bisa menerimaku?" tanya Kise lirih.

"...Maaf, Kise-kun, tapi itu memang salah satu alasanku."

Kise nyaris menumpahkan air matanya "Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit lega karena Aominecchi pun tidak bisa memiliki Kurokocchi."

"Apa maksudnya, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko atas pernyataan Kise barusan.

Bukannya menjawab Kise justru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kurokocchi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena aku juga tetap ingin berteman baik dengan Kurokocchi, aku tidak ingin kita malah menjauh." Jelas Kise, dengan air mata yang sudah turun dan senyum di wajahnya. "Ah, maaf Kurokocchi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan Kurokocchi." Dan Kise pun berlari sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah, walaupun tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

Sayangnya, pembicaraan yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia untuk mereka berdua, tidak sengaja terdengar oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi orang kelima dalam tim reguler. Seseorang berambut abu dengan wataknya yang keras: Haizaki Shougo.

'_Hahaha, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik. Ne, Ryouta, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?'_ batin Haizaki sambil menjilat bibirnya.

_._

_._

**_-End-_**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya kelar. Cuma nge-remake aja ternyata capek juga. Endingnya ngegantung ya? Soalnya kalau sempet Tama mau buat sequelnya, tapi mungkin naik rating (*evil grin).

Natsume Reiko itu chara dari anime/manga Natsume Yuujinchou. Tama lg nonton anime itu jadi pake nama dia aja yang kebetulan lewat di kepala. Kalo ada yg blm pernah nonton, Natsume Reiko sama sekali ga mirip Kuroko. Dia rambutnya warna coklat & panjang sepinggang. Sekalian promosi bagi yg pengen ngedengarin suara Akashi, Kise, Aomine.

Oh ya, satu lagi, statement yg pengen Tama share dari lama tapi selalu lupa, khususnya bagi para KiKuro lover. Untuk jelasnya silakan liat fic kurobas judulnya "Vanilla Milkshake" karya Wings of Sky. Intinya, dia & temennya bisa baca tulisan jepang, nemuin artikel dari Anime*** tentang pasangan menikah yg ideal untuk para chara KnB. Author fic itu nulis (dia lupa antara pernyataan director anime ato author manga KnB) untuk bagian Kise disebutin **"It would be difficult unless he finds someone he likes more than Kuroko**". OMG! Sebagai fans KiKuro, Tama cuma mau bilang : HORE..!

Oke, udahan curcolnya. Makasih udah baca fic ga jelas ini.

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. (please don't be silent reader)

(nb : flame/kritik kasar & tidak membangun = sirik)


End file.
